(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refractory joint packing for an annular gap or space formed between a shaped piece, in particular, a gas flushing stone, and the opening of a refractory lining of a metallurgical vessel in which the gas flushing stone is to be installed.
(2) State of the Prior Art
As is known, the annular space formed between a refractory lining of a metallurgical vessel and a gas flushing stone that is installed in the lining is usually grouted to guarantee the necessary tight fit of the gas flushing stone in the lining. This is particularly necessary when the refractory lining is perforated brick receiving the gas flushing stone. The procedure of grouting is a time consuming manual operation. It must be carried out under conditions which are difficult, due to the limited amount of space available and the surrounding heat. Nonetheless, the annular space must be uniformly sealed with certainty, because otherwise leaks will occur in service, which can result in the melt in the metallurgical vessel from escaping therefrom.
In DE 32 01 531 A1 a joint layer for refractory brick in a cement rotary kiln is disclosed. The joint layer is made of a ceramic fiber mat.
In DE 31 05 531 C2 there is a disclosed a process for manufacturing refractory fibrous pulps, along with their application as expansion joint filler material. Such expansion joints are provided especially for the linings of rotary kilns, but have not been used for gas flushing stones of metallurgical vessels.
In DE-OS 21 02 059 there is disclosed a slide gate nozzle for a metallurgical vessel. In this publication the bottom brick of the vessel has a refractory sleeve mortared therein. There is no gas flushing stone illustrated for the metallurgical vessel. The slide gate has a depending nozzle which employs a conical sleeve made of refractory ceramic fibers drawn over the component.